Yarik's Journal
Yarik's Journal is a side story of the Altronia Continuity. About This was written, one post per entry, on the Lego Message Boards. It was supposed to parallel the events of Mystey and Danger from the perspective of Burtok's aide, Yarik. It was supposed to be much longer than it ended up as, but is still significant, and gives the character of Yarik more depth. Story Entry 1 I'm perplexed. I was scouting the fortress as I usually do, then I saw something very weird. I rounded a corner to see Zartok playing with Rayzok's Acclerator, muttering something about "destroying them once and for all". Zartok jumped through another portal, followed closely by Zartok. Then I realized that made no sense. Then I also realized I was looking for who stole the parts form the machine room. There I had it. The second was a mechanical copy. I am looking for Rayzok right now, and what's that!? Rayzok is on the floor, but trying to get up. I think I'll help him up. Entry 2 "Thank you," says my master. After gathering up the pieces of his armor and welding them back on, he grabs his mask and heads down the tunnel. No doubt he is going after Zartok, but can he get to him? I spot the resistors. Talking with Bultrox. Strange. Bultrox trusts none but himself, so why would he do this now? They lead Bultrox down the hallway and into one of the weapon rooms. No doubt they want to destroy it, but Bultrox would have no more luck than them, I think. I will have to wait and see. Entry 3 CRUD!! I didn't just shout that, did I? That would give away my position. Oh, good. I just whispered it, and they're dismissing it as a hallucination. My sentiments exactly. They actually got past the shield! That lame Bultrox and his sword! And now they're taking the virus canisters out of the thing and Suntrah's shooting it. He turns away after thoroughly trashing it and joins his friends in the hallway. Where are they going? Entry 4 I have to warn Rayzok! This is serious! Oh no! ZARTOK! "The Age of Zartok"? What is he thinking? I don't think I can warn Rayzok right now. Should I? No, I shouldn’t. There will be time for that later, and now is not later. Yet. Entry 5 It is time. Time to feel the strength flowing through my limbs. To feel the wonderful sensation of cutting loose. To feel the joy of doing my duty to the universe. To live up to my heritage. To have lots of fun. It's time. Entry 6 There. Rayzok has survived. He's shoving his way out of the masonry. He can't suspect how I've changed, or how close he is to the biggest surprise of his life. Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it...NOW! Entry 7 It feels so good to be with friends. Especially friends who hate your enemies as much as you do. My brothers have arrived, however, they brought a big friend with them. He looks nasty, smells nasty, and acts nasty. He is more than enough to break Rayzok into little teeny pieces, so he was obviously recruited. Recently, though, Fajuku has complained of weariness and sleepiness. Honestly, I think it's just another excuse to not work as hard as the rest of us, lag behind, and ruin the whole mission, but something actually being wrong with her wouldn't be so bad, either. Entry 8 Salryka has arrived, and brings news: Rayzok is in fact our greatest enemy, Burtok, in disguise. That is really lame. Burtok had easily twice the power that Rayzok had, and I should know. I took some serious punishment blasts as a spy. Burtok was a computer genius among Makuta and a robot inventor extraordinare. He was also a talented actor and schemer, but the latter was not a developed as a skill as Teridax's scheming ability. It makes sense that he would be able to hide his identity from everyone for as long as he did, but we had to find out eventually. Entry 9 I and Fajaku are on our way to eliminate some worthless do-gooders. Zalkatrex has issued commands to all of us to kill anyone but Toa. Thravak was certainly a handful, but I have a feeling that Panuko will not be so resistant. Fajaku stops and says, "Stop writing in the journal and get moving! We have a Crynok to kill on orders from the Top Dog himself!" No one else is around...She will pay for her insolence! Category:Altronia Continuity